Savior
by WCDragonS.F.EVER
Summary: Not the Lissana Clichè. Natsu cant always save Lucy whens shes in trouble. Will Lucy have to leave the Guild due to the circumstances? How will Jellal cope with this new arrangement? Finally! My JeLu story is UP IN THE AIR! Gihi jk
1. Chapter 1

Jellal was walking the streets of Mongolia not really knowing where to go. Of course he could go see his beloved Titania Erza but... he doesnt want to do that because of what he last said to her.

'Why the hell am i so stupid!?'

"Jellal its no good to wallow in self-pity. If you feel guilty for it then go tell her the truth!"

"Its not as simple as you say it is Ultear. The problem is that she _knows_ i lied. If i go tell her the truth now ill just ashame myself!"

"Jelly if you yell then your going to attract attention."

"Thank you Meredy."

"Jellal where the fuck are we going We've been walkimg in circles for the past hour."

"Ehhh. No where specific. If your tired then walk to Fairy Tail. Ill stay here."

"Hum com'on Meredy Jelly-Mans being hopeless."

"K"

A tick mark appeared on Jellals face

'They know i dont like them calling me that!'

~~~~~~Time Skip- guild- while- Jellal- walks- around- like- a- lost- puppy~~~~~~~

"Whats wrong lu?"

"Ah Cana nothing really i just have a bad feeling."

This straightened up Cana and she stopped drinking her barrell

"Do you want me to tell your fortune?"

"No its fine you don-"

"Please Lucy if there is something wrong with you id like to find out."

"Eh theres something wrong with you luce?!"

That got the whole guilds attention. Even Master Makorov came out to see the problem.

"No Natsu nothings wrong with me."

"Lucy told me she has a bad feeling. I want to tell he fortune but she wont let me."

"My child. If there is something wrong then id like to know what it is so we can prevent it."

Then as the guilds attention was on Lucy and Cana Charla got a vision.

~~~vision~~~

 _Lucy was walking the streets of Mongolia when three hooded figures trapped her in a tringle._

 _"Gate of the lion leo!"_

 _"You dare touch my master?"_

 _+++++flash differnt scence+++++_

 _The ground was all bloody while the tree men dragged a bloody Lucy across the ground. Another hooded figure showed up but this one looks familiar._

 _"I wouldnt do that if i were you."_

reality~~~~

"Charla are you ok? Did u see a vision?"

" No Wendy its nothing to be worried about."

"I just dont think ots that big of a deal."

"But Luce! What if your in danger and im not there?"

" Well then im in danger! I dont need you to always save me in situations where i can handle myself!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Yes Charla?"

"U-um when you leave can... can u be extremely careful?"

"sure thing Charla."

'Im still not relaxed though.'

"I... think you should let cana do ypur fortune..."

"Huh fine i guess."

"WWoahoa! Really?!"

"Yes...if even Charla is worried i guess ill do it."

Cana spread her cards on the counter and told Lucy to choose three cards. After Lucy pointed to the three cards, Cana lifted up the three cards with a shocked face.

"Lucy..."

"Huh? Whats wrong?"


	2. AN VVVEERRYY IMPORTANT

Helloooo everybody! let me tell you about homestuck... joking! i've just really wanted to do that... anyways! I have a Poll going on my profile id like all you reader to visit and vote. I really need to know which Fanfiction i should update next and if you have any suggestions... _**ANY**_ please please PLEASE PM me about it! i know that i haven't really updated in MONTHS and i feel really sorry about it i do. My fanfictions are my babies and it hurts me to neglect them! I'm not really gonna give you guys any excuses because i know they go out the window anyway... so _**here's just some information you need to know!**_

 _ **VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN THE POLES! IT REALLY HELPS ME WHEN I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS PREFER!**_

 _ **IM ON SUMMER VACATION SO I HOPE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE BETTER!**_

 _ **IF THERES ANYONE WHO'D LIKE ME TO WRITE THEM A FANFICTION COMMENT ON ONE OF MY STORIES OR PM ME!**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE TO "SEE" YOU MORE OFTEN!**_

 _ **peace out rainbow trouts!**_


End file.
